


Too Much

by countess7



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Cunnilingus, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Character, Trans Kurt, Trans Kurt Hummel, Trans Male Character, at least from the writer's perspective, it was written as bp but can be read as trans and really in hindsight is better that way, which means nothing anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian likes it best when it’s just a little too much. (first posted on tumblr October 30, 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> eta: this was first written during a phase in glee fandom when bp!kurt was pretty popular, but there's no reason not to read this kurt as ftm trans, either. i wouldn't write a bp!story now (and won't delete this as a reminder), and i've also added tags, but it's still just total smut.

“ _Fuck_ , so hot,” Sebastian murmurs into Kurt’s skin, still softly licking him as he comes down, trailing gentle fingers along the skin on the inside of his thighs. Sebastian _loves_ this, could do it for _hours_ , wants to do it all day, eat Kurt out and bring him off again and again and again. Sebastian likes it best when it’s just a little too much, when Kurt thinks he’s had enough and doesn’t want anymore; Sebastian will keep teasing him, make him take it anyway until Kurt’s begging for more. Sebastian loves to watch Kurt’s whole body tighten and tense as he strains for it and then the sweet, dreamy laxity on his face when he comes _again_. 

Kurt’s arms are spread wide, cheek pressed to the sheet, panting. He stretches both legs out, points his toes, curls them back in, then rests his feet near Sebastian’s shoulders. He drags the heel of his right foot slowly along Sebastian’s back in an attempt at a caress, smiles at the wall before turning his head and smiling at the ceiling. Sebastian unwraps his right arm from Kurt’s thigh, sweeping it lightly over his belly. He’s still softly licking at Kurt, dragging the flat of his tongue up and down from his hole to his clit, cleaning him up, and waiting for the moment when Kurt will twitch because he’s over-sensitive and it’s too much stimulation. It’s Sebastian’s favorite thing.

Kurt arches his back in a graceful stretch and slides his fingertips playfully across the sheets, bringing his hands to Sebastian’s hair and smoothing it back from his face. Kurt bites his lip, exhales loudly, and shares a smile with Sebastian.

Sebastian runs the tip of his tongue once, twice, three times back and forth where Kurt is most sensitive and _there we go_ his body jerks in on itself, a beautiful spasm of delight and Sebastian wants _more_.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Kurt moans, running his nails down Sebastian’s scalp.

Kurt’s breath stutters, his chest heaves, and his face looks agonized as Sebastian keeps licking his swollen skin. Sebastian doesn’t want to stop. He loves Kurt’s pussy - so plump, so pink, so perfect.

“It’s--.”

“Just one more,” Sebastian pleads. His mouth is so close to Kurt’s skin, already so sensitive, the vibrations make him whimper.

“ _Ah, ah, ah_ ,” Kurt whines, so Sebastian moves lower, draws the lips into his mouth and sucks on them, first one, then the other. He slides his hands under Kurt’s ass and lifts him so he can rub his tongue against Kurt’s lower folds. Sebastian swirls his tongue around the rim over and over and then dips inside again and again. Laps at him, rubs the flat of his tongue up and down where Kurt is open and wet and delicious. Kurt drops his legs open wider, moves his feet restlessly along Sebastian’s back, and lifts his hips, seeking more of Sebastian’s mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” Sebastian says, grinning, and moves his mouth to suck a mark into Kurt’s inner thigh.

“Sebastian, don’t tease,” Kurt huffs out.

Sebastian blows his breath over the mark he’s made, watches Kurt’s skin prickle, hovers his fingers over the tiny hairs to feel them against his hand. He looks at Kurt, holds his gaze, whispers “How many more? How many times?”

“As many as you want,” Kurt says, breathlessly, carding his fingers gently through Sebastian’s hair, brushing his thumb over his cheek. Sebastian wraps both his arms back around the tops of Kurt’s thighs, pulls him close, and begins gently sucking him to orgasm. He presses his tongue flat against Kurt’s throbbing clit and rubs it, increasing pressure and speed, until Kurt raises his hips, seeking more of Sebastian’s lips and tongue. Kurt pulls Sebastian’s head closer by the hair, encouraging him.

“ _Ohhhh_ , yes, _yes_ , yes, don’t stop, _just like that_ , don’t stop, _don’t ever stop_ , oh, _oh_ , oh, _Sebastian_.”

Kurt's feet curl against Sebastian’s shoulders, his abs tighten, curve, lifting his head and shoulders off the bed. He’s shaking, straining, gasping for more, arching up against Sebastian’s mouth and then falling back on the bed gulping huge lungfuls of air. Sebastian gently licks him through it murmuring _so good, so perfect, one more, give me one more_.

 

 


End file.
